


Sázka

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloweenská povídka, pár Tony/Loki. </p>
<p>Překvapivě poklidný vztah jim neruší SHIELD ani kolegové Avengers, dokonce i Asgard laskavě zmlkl, ovšem to by nebylo ono, kdyby se o narušení idylky nepokusil alespoň někdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sázka

„Nevkusné,“ vyprskl Loki podrážděně. Tony se toho chytl jako pes kosti.

„Cože, tyhle roztomilé věcičky že jsou nevkusné?“ zavrněl. „Ty neodolatelné lebky, visící pařáty, gumové masky… skoro bych si tipl, že přesně takhle vypadal kdysi tvůj pokoj.“

Loki se na moment zamyslel, což Tonyho znepokojilo víc, než si myslel, že by ho to znepokojit mohlo.

„Pár lebek jsem vskutku měl… ale to byla práce. A jedna z nich byla lebka boha, čemuž bys neodolal ani ty. Byla plná červů,“ rozvykládal se s nadšeně zářícíma očima, nedbaje Tonyho výrazu či barvy tváře, „a já chtěl vyzkoušet, jestli si ti červi uvědomují rozdíl mezi lebkami nás,“ rozmáchl se, jako by byla ulice plná bohů, jako je on, „a pak ostatních lidí. Udělal jsem do té lebky pár skulin, pak i do lebky normálního obyvatele… mrtvého, samozřejmě. Dokonce i návnadu jsem tam dal, a ti červi tam přesto odmítali vlézt, přestože to bylo to nejlákavější, co za svůj ubohý život mohli vidět. Do normální lebky vlezli okamžitě. A po pár minutách se ty skuliny v lebce boha začaly dávat dohromady, srůstaly. Lebka pak byla zase celá a červi si dál hlodali jen ty nezajímavé zbytky.“

Procházeli se volným krokem jednou zapadlou New Yorskou ulicí, okolo cesty byly starší, ale stále opečovávané rodinné domky, na jejichž zahradách postávaly čarodějnice, dýně, nedaleko nich se povalovali nedodělaní (nebo hotoví a šíleně nevkusní) strašáci a v neposlední řadě i lebky.

„Beztak se těmi svými stížnostmi jen snažíš zakecat, že by ses toho vlastně lekl, kdyby to na tebe v noci skočilo,“ odvětil Tony na Lokiho výklad pitevní zprávy.

Odpovědí mu bylo nadzvednuté obočí.

„Ach, skutečně? Po celá staletí jsem jen odrážel podivná stvoření, která se po mně vrhala nejen s úmyslem mě vyděsit, ale taky mě vykuchat nebo vykonávat jinou pochybnou činnost. Poslední dva roky se mezi tato stvoření počítáš i ty, mimochodem.“

Byla sice tma, ale Tony Stark se rozhodně nezačervenal. Lidi jako on se totiž nečervenají. Odkašlal si. A Tony Stark když si potřebuje odkašlat, tak protože ho bolí v krku nebo jen potřebuje otestovat vlastní hlas, nikoli proto, aby zamaskoval trapné ticho nebo své vlastní rozpaky.

„To bych se s tebou klidně vsadil,“ řekl, „že tě dnes vyděsím dřív než ty mně.“

„Ano?“ Loki se k němu otočil, a Tonymu došlo, že udělal chybu. Velkou, velkou chybu.

„Totiž… Loki? To si děláš…“ Anthony Stark, když si uvědomil, že je Loki nadobro pryč a že mluvit sám k sobě v ulici plné malých dětí není dobrý nápad, se rozhodl, že se vydá zpátky do věže… a celou cestu si bude dávat sakra velký pozor na to, co by ho mohlo potkat. Uzavřít sázku s Lokim bylo na podobné úrovni jako podepsat se vlastní krví na satanovu smlouvu.

A Loki svým způsobem takový malý severský satan vlastně byl.

 

***

 

Vyhýbal se všemu a všem, do věže Avengers to vzal takovou oklikou, až se bál, že dojde až ráno. Ale na taxíka si netroufl, protože to přímo řvalo nějakou levárnou – a on se nechtěl probudit někde v Polsku. Rohy a různé schovávačky (které by se rozhodně měly zakázat) taky volaly po děsivém zážitku, ale Tony věděl, že by se Loki nesnížil k něčemu takovému. Něčemu, co by k vyděšení svých nejbližších mohl využít každý.

Když se ujistil, že na něj z žádných dveří nevypadne žádná mrtvola, nebo ho nesejme ledový přízrak, odvážil se vstoupit do svého vlastního mrakodrapu. Ne, že by Lokimu po takové době nevěřil, ale nějak si teď ze samého stresu nedovedl vybavit jeho smysl pro humor, a z nějakého důvodu mu vůbec nepřišlo podivné k Lokiho vkusu přiřadit i zabití nevinného člověka. Když se na něj usmál živý vrátný, spadl mu kámen ze srdce.

Ve výtahu opět zpozorněl. Výtah by měl mít slovo past už v samotném názvu. Okamžitě zalitoval, že se nechal tak rychle uklidnit, ale když dojel do svého patra a opět bez újmy vystoupil, spadl mu ze srdce další kámen. Ovšem to už začínalo být divné. Chce ho snad Loki vyděsit tím, že prostě zmizí a už se nevrátí, možná den, možná měsíc, možná… nikdy?

Přece pro něj sázky neznamenají tolik, je to jenom dětinský zvyk.

„Loki?“ zavolal do prázdného bytu, nemálo zděšen tím, jak zní jeho hlas. Ticho, které mu přišlo v odpověď, ho znepokojilo ještě víc. Ne, byt nebyl už dva roky tichý a prázdný, a to ani, když v něm Loki nebyl. Celkově se z Tonyho života s Lokiho příchodem vytratila veškerá prázdnost a všechno ticho.

Byla tma, ale pořád se neměl k tomu, aby rozsvítil. Co když na něj společně s tím světlem vyskočí i nějaká příšera? To by se už Lokimu podobalo víc, ale pořád – když ho to napadlo, nejspíš je to moc předvídatelné. Ten chlap musel mít skutečně srdce z ledu, jinak by ho takhle nenapínal.

A celé to vlastně bylo směšné, no tak rozsvítí, nechá se vyděsit nějakou magickou stvůrou, on s radostí (opravdu!) uzná svoji porážku a pak se vrátí do té nádherné, přenádherné rutiny, kdy si to otravné božstvo vezme do ložnice a vypořádá se s ním po svém.

Zhluboka se nadechl, a rozsvítil.

Tedy, tohle ovšem nečekal. Ignoroval pocit chladu, který se mu rozléval celým tělem, a on to snad nebyl ani pocit, protože se mu od úst vznášely obláčky páry. Přitáhl si bundu blíž k tělu a vydal se do kuchyně. Potlačil výkřik.

Celá kuchyň vypadala jak po nějakém boji! Jedna věc je někoho neškodně vyděsit, ale rozmlátit mu kvůli tomu překrásnou kuchyň, to snad přesahuje všechny meze-…

„Loki?“

Čím dál vcházel do středu bytu, tím větší mu byla zima. Přešel do obýváku a otřásl se ještě víc. Rozbité okno, venku chladný podzimní vítr, co víc si mohl na tuhle noc přát?

„Já tě vážně zabiju,“ zavrčel Tony a pokračoval dál. Měl takový pocit, že to hlavní ještě neviděl.

A měl pravdu.

V ložnici, poslední místnosti, byla taky tma. A Tonymu až teď došlo, že se mu Jarvis ani jednou neozval.

„Jayi?“ zvolal ke stropu. Odpovědí mu bylo další odporné ticho. Znovu se otřásl. Poprvé za dobu, co svou ložnici využíval, v ní rozsvítil manuálně. Jeho tělo bylo rychlejší než jeho mozek. Zatímco on stál a zíral, jeho žaludek se nad tím, co se mu ve světle lampy ukázalo, velmi bolestivě stáhl.

Celá postel byla rozedraná. Nevypadalo to ovšem jako důsledek jakéhosi kouzla, dokonce ani na Lokiho sílu to nepoukazovalo, naopak. Po celé matraci se táhly obrovské šrámy, jako by rozzuřila nějakého vlkodlaka. Přehozy byly ve stejném stavu. Když překonal poslední dva kroky a on spatřil, co leželo za postelí, chvilku skutečně věřil tomu, že už svůj žaludek nedokáže udržet déle.

Jedno musel přiznat, Loki se skutečně překonal. A druhá věc – měl opravdu příšerný smysl pro humor. A sázku tím pádem taky vyhrál.

„Loki?“ zašeptal Tony slabě. Štvalo ho, že zní tak nešťastně a zničeně, protože věděl, že se mu za to Loki bude vysmívat ještě celou věčnost, ale nedovedl znít naštvaně – a to ani navzdory stavu, v jakém se teď nacházel jeho krásný byt – ne, když viděl to, co viděl. „Nepřeháníš už to trochu?“ dodal a ke zkrvavenému tělu si poklekl. Nevěděl, proč to všechno dělá. Proč bere jeho tvář do dlaní a palcem ho hladí po lícní kosti, proč si jeho hlavu položil do klína a uhlazuje mu z čela krví slepené vlasy. I tentokrát bylo možná jeho tělo rychlejší než mozek, a už od začátku vědělo, že to před ním nebyla iluze, ale špatně načasovaná pravda.

 

***

 

Nevěděl, jestli má v hlavě takový nepořádek, že se na nic nedokáže pořádně soustředit, nebo je tam opravdu takové ticho. Byla mu šílená zima, třásl se a cítil, jak se mu tělem šíří panika. Loki, proboha, Loki,  _Loki_ , nemůže být přece… Zachrčení, které se mu náhle ozvalo za zády, ho vyděsilo málem k smrti. Prudce se otočil ke dveřím. Stála v nich postava zahalená do černého hábitu, a Tony nevěděl, jestli je to stvoření skutečně tak rozmazané, nebo za to mohou slzy. Zírali na sebe. Tony věděl, že nemá šanci. Přitáhl si nehybného Lokiho blíže.

„Co ještě chceš,“ zavrčel na to stvoření. Tvor jen znovu zachraptěl. A Tony, když si Lokiho přitáhl ještě blíž, aby ho ani případná smrt nedonutila ho pustit, zavřel oči a temnotu přivítal jako starého kamaráda.

 

***

 

Když se Loki s úsměvem proplížil do Starkovy věže, vrátný mu věnoval krapet pomuchlaný úsměv – stále nevěděl, co si o tom společném soužití šíleného boha a jeho zaměstnavatele má myslet.

Bude mít určitě náskok, než se Tony dostane přes půlku města zpátky, zabere to spoustu času. A protože je ten chlap paranoidní, nejspíš se bude vyhýbat všemu podezřelému, co by ho snad mohlo vyděsit, tudíž měl času ještě víc.

Když vešel do bytu a automaticky pozdravil Jarvise, překvapil ho neobvyklý chlad. Teprve pak si uvědomil, že mu Jarvis neodpověděl, v hlavě se mu spustil alarm a jeho smysly se okamžitě vyhouply na samý vrchol. Očima prohledával všechno, na co dohlédl, pak když selhal zrak, zaposlouchal se, ale všude bylo ticho. Rozhodl se sáhnout po magii. A v tu chvíli se to k němu dostalo. Chraptění, syčení a chrčení, ještě větší chlad než dosud. Věděl, co ho čeká. Pomalu se otočil a bez nejmenší známky strachu či překvapení pohlédl do dvou prázdných očních jamek.

Tvor mu zblízka pohlédl do tváře a Loki ucítil pach spáleného masa. Přesto ani nemrkl. Nebylo to poprvé, co se s touhle podivností setkal, a protože měl na rozdíl od svého bratra tu moudrost, něco si o tom tvorovi i přečetl.

Poprvé se s ním setkal jako dítě, když si hrál s Thorem v zahradě v Ljósálfheimu při diplomatické návštěvě elfského království. Byl slunečný den a všude okolo plno květin, jak se dá od lesních elfů očekávat. V jednu chvíli povalil staršího bratra do trávy a nadšeně zavýskl – konečně ho porazil! A v druhou chvíli ho zamrazilo, potůček kousek od nich ve vteřině zamrzl, a Lokiho se zmocnil nevýslovný strach. Thor se okamžitě postavil na nohy a strhl ho za sebe, nevěděl, čemu bude čelit, ale byl připraven ochránit svého bratra za cenu svého vlastního života. Loki nemluvil, jen stál za ním a rozhlížel se. Bál se, neuměl ani popsat, jak strašně moc se v tu chvíli bál.

Jistěže se mohl vymlouvat na svůj věk, ale už tehdy věděl, že i kdyby byl stejně starý jako Thor, možná snad i starší, on by se tak hrdinsky na obranu nepostavil. On by se za Thora schoval i tak.

A pak se ten tvor objevil, vydával zvuky, jako by se dusil, procházel zahradou a šel za čichem. Cítil strach, a nic jiného. Nešel za radostí, jako to mívala podobná monstra ve zvyku, nešel za dětským smíchem, za sílou ani magií. Šel za hrůzou, bylo to pro něj jako krvavá stopa, která nemizí. Bylo to monstrum, které se živilo strachem.

A Loki ten strach měl. Netrvalo dlouho a tvor stanul před dvěma asgardskými princi. Natáhl se po maličkém Lokim, užuž cítil, jak si na tom děsu pochutná, když najednou zavřískl a stáhl se zpět. Chyběla mu ruka. Jeho kostnatý pařát dosud schovaný v černém hábitu sebou teď zmítal na zemi, a postupně mizel v načernalé mlze. Thor měl v ruce jen jeden malý mečík, ale k zastrašení to stačilo. Tohle monstrum nebylo jedno z těch, které umělo bojovat. Tohle monstrum přišlo, sebralo, co hledalo, a zase odešlo. Nikdy si svou kořist nevybojovalo, strach bylo tak  _jednoduché_ navodit.

Jenže tentokrát měla jeho kořist svého ochránce, a nestvůra se s žalostným zapištěním stáhla zpět. Tolik strachu, tolik ho bylo, tolik by si pochutnala, kdyby tam nestál ten blonďatý kluk a nebránil před ní ten strach. S dalším zapištěním zmizela. Ptáci se znovu rozezpívali, potůček zase tekl a barevné kamínky pod vodou se v slunci leskly. Loki se zhluboka nadechl, pak se mu podlomily nohy a on dopadl na měkkou trávu.

Thor na tuhle událost zapomněl, jak to míval ve zvyku, kdykoli vyšel z něčeho vítězně. Loki zásadně nevyhrával při tak nečekaných setkáních, proto hledal v knihách, jak by se mohl pro případné další setkání poučit. Po hodinách, po dnech, pak po týdnech únavného hledání našel knihu, která mu o celém tématu jen chladně sdělila, že ano, je možné proti tomuto monstru vyhrát – a to odvahou. Loki tehdy znechuceně zaklapl knížku a rozčílil se. Proč jsou i knihy napsané pro válečníky, když válečníci knihy nečtou? A pak na celou událost zapomněl taky.

 

***

 

Teď, když stál uprostřed Tonyho bytu a čelil té samé zrůdě, si znovu vzpomněl na Thora, jak tehdy rovně stál a bez jediného zakolísání tomu monstru zíral do očí, netřásl se ani neváhal, měl v hlavě jenom jedno – ochránit bratra. Neměl strach, byl pevně rozhodnutý. A to bylo něco, o co neměl ten tvor zájem. To stvoření Thora vůbec nezaznamenalo, proto ho tak překvapila ta useknutá ruka. Nemohlo uvěřit tomu, že by se původce toho strachu nějak bránil, ale pak, po tom útoku, si Thora všimlo a okamžitě se dalo na ústup.

Bylo to jednoduché. Stačí se nebát. Bylo to jednoduché?

„Přišel sis svůj strach vybrat i s úroky?“ ušklíbl se, a samotného jej překvapilo, jak pevně a výsměšně jeho hlas zní. „Na to už je ale trochu pozdě.“ A stál a bez jediného mrknutí monstru zíral do tváře. Bylo mezi nimi ticho. Pak tvor se zklamaným zakvílením zmizel a Loki se okamžitě vydal ven z bytu. Musel najít Tonyho, a rychle. Nebyla náhoda, že se ta obluda zjevila zrovna jemu. Chtěla se pomstít za to, jak byla tehdy před několika sty lety přemožena, chtěla to, co bylo právem její.

V Lokim bylo tolik strachu, o který nechtěla přijít.

 

***

 

Přestože už to byla  _celá věčnost_  od jejich posledního setkání, a přestože byly pokusy o nalezení Tonyho stále bezúspěšné, utěšoval se Loki myšlenkou na to, že není tak jednoduché Tonyho Starka vyděsit. Kdepak, ten člověk už viděl taky ledacos, a protože teď žil v očekávání, že na něj Loki něco chystá, bude brát jako vtip i to monstrum. To pak neucítí strach a znovu zmizí. Ano?

S nejistým úsměvem se vrátil do věže.

Vrátný teď vypadal zmateně.

„Dobrý večer, pane,“ pozdravil Lokiho už podruhé. „Pan Stark přišel teprve chvíli před vámi, asi jste se minuli,“ dodal. A Lokimu se udělalo špatně. Takový hlupák! Nestačila mu dvě setkání s tou zrůdou, stejně se nepoučil! Proč tu knihu tehdy nedočetl a vztekle ji zahodil? Myslel si, že je to jen nějaká tupá rada pro válečníky –  _stačí být statečný, bla bla_  – ale teď by dal cokoli za to, aby ty informace zase měl.

Teleportoval se nahoru a vrazil do bytu. Jak očekával, našel ho v dezolátním stavu. Monstrum toužilo po strachu, ale ne jen tak ledajakém. Rozhodlo se, že své schopnosti – navodit strach – využije naplno. Byt byl rozmlácený, kuchyň, obývák, ložnice. Vyrazil dveře do jejich společného pokoje a narazil na tvora, u kterého doufal, že ho teprve před chvílí viděl už naposledy. A před tvorem spatřil Tonyho, děsivě bledého, křečovitě svírajícího jakési tělo, téměř bezvědomého. Ještě nebylo pozdě.

Dřív, než si to stačil uvědomit, se po přízraku vrhnul. Jeho zvířecí pudy byly tentokrát silnější a rychlejší než jeho rozum, mohl se monstra zbavit magií, mohl se ho zbavit zbraní, ale on se na něj vrhl holými pěstmi a snad ani na moment ho nenapadlo, jaká je to blbost.

Ruce se mu spálily téměř na uhel, stvoření ječelo a kvílelo, zmítalo sebou a zmateně se ohánělo, vyděšené tím útokem. Byl to jeho druhý střet se skutečným napadením, bylo to teprve podruhé, co se setkal s lovcem, a ne s kořistí. Panicky Lokiho odhodilo do zdi, a s dalším zakvílením se vrhlo ven z okna.

Loki ignoroval černé mžitky před očima a okamžitě se vyškrábal zpátky na nohy. Dopotácel se k Tonymu a prudce s ním zatřásl.

„Anthony,“ zavrčel na něj netrpělivě, když Tony nejevil žádné známky vědomí. „Pusť ho,“ dodal, když si z té krátké vzdálenosti všiml, koho to Stark vlastně svírá, proč se ho nechce vzdát. Na okamžik ho vyřadil pohled na sebe samotného, mrtvého, bílého a nehybného, pak se ale zase vzpamatoval a znovu s Tonym zatřásl, ignoruje tu nesnesitelnou bolest spálených rukou. „Jsem tady, pusť tu mrtvolu a podívej se na mě!“

Tony se s vypětím všech sil donutil oči otevřít. Chvilku na Lokiho prostě zíral, fascinován tím pohledem, a pak se s úsměvem znovu vrátil do temnoty.

 

***

 

** O týden později **

Obyvatelé New Yorku lenivě a pomalu odklízeli zbytky dýní a různých ozdob, a stejně jako každý rok si mrmlali pod nos: „Každej rok se s tim dělám a co z toho. To bylo naposled!“ Děti se s plnými žaludky sladkostí vracely do školy, masky už byly zpátky ve skříních, a několik pater nad tím vším zmatkem seděl Loki u postele a zíral na smrtelníka, který v ní ležel až po nos zachumlaný v přikrývkách.

Byt vypadal opět ukázkově. Skla dal dohromady pouhým mávnutím ruky, Jarvise po drahné chvíli také zprovoznil, a dokonce se mu to všechno povedlo ututlat natolik dovedně, že se nemusel uchylovat ani k volání ambulance a na všechno si vystačil se zbytkem magie. Vyšla mu  _téměř_ na všechno. Na opravy bytu, na zrušení až překvapivě silných iluzí – jako byla třeba jeho mrtvola – na vyléčení Tonyho. Aby byl upřímný, chvilku s ním házela myšlenka, že by svou mrtvolu k něčemu humornému využil (okamžitě pomyslel na svého bratra), ale pak návrh s těžkým srdcem zahodil, konečně iluzi svého zkrvaveného já zrušil, a dosedl si zničeně do křesla u Tonyho postele, načež si teprve všiml, že si zapomněl vyléčit na kost spálené ruce.

Teprve teď, když zmizel adrenalin, strach o Tonyho život a stres z toho, že to všechno někdo odhalí, si plně uvědomil, jak ho ty ruce bolí. Nešikovně si je ošetřil v hojivém balzámu – a ten byl asgardský, tudíž fungoval, ne jako ty midgardské šunty – a pak je obvázal, čímž jeho léčitelské schopnosti skončily.

„Ty zmetku,“ bylo první, čím Tony Stark dokázal, že je po týdnu komatu opět schopen vrátit se mezi živé. Napřed se prudce posadil a až s překvapivou sílou dal Lokimu ránu do čelisti. Pak si ho panicky přitáhl k sobě a začal cosi nesrozumitelného skučet. „…-mrtvej,“ zakončil své srdceryvné expozé. Loki na něj zmateně zamrkal.

„Ještě jednou?“ požádal.

„Byl jsi mrtvej,“ zkrátil to Tony.

„To jsem nebyl já,“ mávl rukou Loki, načež sykl bolestí a zaklel si pod nos.

„Ach ano, a to mi jako vysvětlení bohatě stačí,“ poškleboval se Stark. Bůh se na posteli uvelebil a útrpně si povzdychl.

„Ona podivná věc, se kterou jsi měl tu čest, je monstrum beze jména, které se živí strachem. Nemá zrak, ale zato má dobrý sluch a čich. Vždycky se někde objeví a všude se ochladí,“ začal Loki s vyprávěním a na moment se odmlčel, aby si zredukoval, co je třeba říct a co může zamlčet, třeba tu trapnou minulost, kdy se s oním tvorem setkal poprvé.

„Mozkomor?“ zamračil se Tony sám pro sebe. Loki, který sice tušil, že to už někde slyšel, ale nechtěl dát najevo, že si to nepamatuje, jej nebral na vědomí a pokračoval:

„Tím, že vyvolá tyto… přírodní nesrovnalosti… v mnoha svých obětích vyvolá strach. Když ale kořist strach neucítí, snaží se jej vyvolat jinak. Zavrtá se hluboko do nitra nepřítele a spatří jejich největší obavy, a pak vyvolá iluzi, kterou svému nepříteli předloží, probudí tak v něm zoufalství a hrůzu, a ta zrůda se ho pak může zmocnit. A docela jednoduše.“

„Takže ty ses nebál,“ usmál se Tony, a ta pýcha v jeho hlase Lokiho až zabolela. Ovšem není lhaní neříkat všechno.

„Dalo by se to tak říct,“ přikývl váhavě.

„A proč šel zrovna po mně? Já se nebál… teda až do chvíle, než jsem tě uviděl… to, jak jsi… prostě.“ Loki chápavě přikývl a Tony si úlevně oddychl.

„Původně šel po mně,“ přiznal, a přemýšlel, jak z toho vyjít, aby nemusel vykládat celou pravdu. „Už jednou selhal při pokusu mě dostat,“ zkrátil to nakonec. „Teď si přišel pro odplatu, a rozhodl se jí dosáhnout tím, že dostane tebe,“ zakončil vysvětlení a sám pro sebe přikývl, jako by to všechno schvaloval. „Jenže tys strach taky necítil, spíš si dovedu představit, že jakmile jsi ucítil ten chlad, rozčílil ses, protože sis myslel, že je to kvůli tomu rozbitému oknu a teď budeš zase muset čekat na opravu… zkrátka jsi  _hned_  necítil strach, takže musel přitvrdit. Vlezl ti do hlavy, a pak ti ukázal to, čeho ses bál nejvíc. Pak už měl volnou cestu.“

Oba dva se odmlčeli a znovu pomysleli na to samé mrtvé tělo, Tony s hrůzou, Loki s lítostí. Měl si ho nechat a pak ho někdy v nestřežené chvíli hodit Thorovi pod nohy. Uchechtal by se k smrti. Loki, ne Thor.

Po chvilce mírumilovného ticha se Loki přisunul k Tonymu blíž.

„A když už je řeč o tom strachu… kdo z nás že se to tehdy lekl jako první?“


End file.
